crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby T
Baby T is an infant Tyrannosaurus Rex that appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash used him to ride around in the Prehistoric Era. Like all reptiles, he is hatched from an egg. Baby T would appear to be a significant character, as he can be seen at one point prior to the credits sequence, after completing the entire game and defeating Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka. For a long time, it had been unknown by fans what Crash and Coco have named him, as his name was never mentioned in Warped or its manual, until Naughty Dog confirmed it was "Baby T". Baby T is similar to Aku Aku in that it can protect Crash from one attack. Crash loses him when Crash is hit by an enemy or hazard. Even if Crash has an Aku Aku mask as well, Baby T goes away on the first attack, with the Aku Aku mask remaining with Crash. Baby T is similar to the submergible in this respect. In both Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex, there are certain spots where Crash can mount back onto Baby T if Baby T was lost due to an attack. Baby T has a cameo in Crash Team Racing, where he appears in the scrapbook in concept art of Crash Bandicoot riding him. He would have appeared in Crash Bash in Dragon Drop (which was named "Dragon" at the time), where players would ride multiples of him, but this was only in the demo. Tips In Dino Might!, it is possible to ride him to run away from the triceratops, but only through the following tip; when Crash reaches the spot where he hops from Baby T's back, keep pressing until Crash reaches dry land. The game may freeze, but for no more than 2 seconds. Keep pressing . With this glitch, it is possible for Crash and Baby T to jump out of bounds on the sides of the level during the chase section, and can die by falling into a "hole" on the sides of the screen. Gallery 169px-Crash3dino.png Babyrex.gif|Original artwork of Baby T. Crash-babyrex2.gif|Crash with Baby T. Glich doble Baby T-Rex.png Baby-t-color.jpg|Naughty Dog artwork of Baby T. Baby T Japanese.png Trivia *Baby T is a notable character of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that was not a playable character in CTR. He shares this trait with Koala Kong, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe and Tawna. *Baby T was possibly inspired by Yoshi of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series. Crash even rides Baby T just like how Mario rides Yoshi, plus, their species are Dinosaur-related. *He's the first known character that only had one appearance, other than generic enemies, and characters who had one known appearance then eventually appeared again. *He is playable in two levels - Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex. *In Eggipus Rex, Crash can ride Baby T for the entire level. *If Crash dismounts Baby T before the volcanic crater area in Dino Might! or before the end portal in Eggipus Rex, Baby T can be seen trying to pull a worm out of the ground. *Baby T is similar to the Leaper Lizards in Jak 3, a later game created by Naughty Dog. The similarities are that both are green, two-legged reptiles, both allow the main character of the game to ride them, both have a high jumping capability, and both only take one hit to kill/defeat. *In the 100-105% ending of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he can be seen in the ending in Crash's house just before you discover what happened to Cortex and Uka Uka. *Originally, Baby T and Pura were going to get kidnapped in Crash of The Titans instead of Coco. There is no concept art for them, however. *The baby T-rex from Walking with Dinosaurs Live also has the same name, though it's not a coincidence that they would both share the same name. Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Protagonists Category:Mounts Category:Character Cameos